Going back for Kim
by GoOdByE.AnD.GoOdNiGhT
Summary: Raimundo Leaves the temple to start a new life in New York. When Chase Young hatches a new plan for 10,000 years of darkness, will he go back to the world he left? rated T for language, rating may change in future.
1. Start Spreadin news, he leaves today

**Hello. My first Fic. Hope you like. **

**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. s'a pity tho. I could have a plasma TV right now. Sniffle**

**-Goodbyeandgoodnight**

* * *

"_You heard me Kim"_

"_But Rai, you're our l-"_

"_What? Our loser, our goof, our failure? I know when I've been rejected and dissed and tossed in the dirt. I know when I'm not needed and not wanted. So just leave me alone and let me get on with my life." The brown-haired boy kept stuffing things in his trunk as Kimiko Tohomiko looked on sadly. _

"_Rai, you are needed, I know we collected all the wu but-"_

"_But what? You need me to do all your chores for you as you nurse your broken, whatever it is this week?"_

"_Raimundo Pedrosa, you know that's not true."_

"_Yeah?" he said standing up, "Prove it. Give me five good reasons that I shouldn't leave for my plane right now." _

"_Well, for one thing, you're our leader." Kimiko started, defiant._

_Raimundo snorted._

"_You correct Omi's language."_

_Raimundo snorted again._

"_You get Master Fung to go easy on us."_

_This time Rai grunted, continuing to pack the last of his stuff._

"_You make everyone laugh when they need it."_

_Rai rolled his eyes, starting to pack his backpack. _

"_And lastly and most importantly, you're a Xiaolin Dragon. The Xiaolin Dragon of Wind. You can't just blow that off."_

_He turned around, picking up his suitcase and backpack and looking her straight in the eye._

"_Oh yeah?" said the fourteen-year-old Brazilian boy. "Watch me." _

* * *

It had been three months since Raimundo had left the temple, leaving everyone in a visible slump. Clay had stopped with his Texas comments, Omi stopped gloating, (Which Kimiko and Clay welcomed,) and Kimiko was taking a dive. A hard dive. She hadn't spoken to the boys, and when she did speak, it was only to Dojo or Master Fung. She ate separately and she only got off her laptop for meals and training. To put it lightly, Clay and Omi were starting to worry. They had just gotten up and they could hear the infinite tapping of Kimiko on her computer.

"Should we check on her?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, partner."

"But she may be needing assistance!"

"Or she may char-broil us like a bunch of grade-A Texas steaks."

"You have a point of good."

"Good point."

"That, too."

Kimiko rolled her eyes at the conversation outside her door. She had been up all night monitoring Raimundo's e-mail, IM, and other accounts. She felt so alone without him, so empty, that even Jack Spicer noticed the last time he tried to get some wu.

_Where are you Rai? _She asked, looking out her window to the sun rising over the mountains, butterflies flying and birds chirping like there was nothing wrong.

* * *

The scene was the a bit different in New York City, where Raimundo Pedrosa was taking an evening walk around the block of his aunt's penthouse. He didn't feel like doing his homework that he had received from his first day of ninth grade, it was April, so it didn't matter what he did, and besides, it was Friday and time to relax. Suddenly, a loud voice yelling, "get back here!" Alerted him to some trouble. Trouble in the form of two men chasing a girl he recognized from his homeroom.

"Repulse the monkey!" she yelled as she kicked one of them in the chest, knocking him out. She flung the other one into a wall, knocking him out, running towards Raimundo, grabbing his arm and pulling him with her.

"Trust me, you don't want to be here when they wake up." she said breathlessly, her black hair falling out of her ponytail into her face. They ran through numerous streets and alleyways, until she found the alleyway that she was looking for, and pulled him in.

"Here, come on in" she said, opening a door with "PRIVATE, DO NOT ENTER" carved on it. She opened another door that led them down some stairs and into a large room that had a kitchen, TV room, and a rec room in one.

"This is part of my grandmother's theatre, she remodeled this room for me and my family." she nodded to Raimundo, taking down her hair which fell down to her chest, "Take your shoes off too, I just swept."

She but a box on the table and turn around, hand stuck out. "Mei Young. Nice to meet you."

"Um, yeah. Raimundo Pedrosa." he said, shaking her hand. "Who were the big bulky dudes that were chasing you?"

"They wanted the antique I was bringing to my grandmother," she said, flopping on her couch and turning on the TV. Raimundo joined her, as a ruckus outside the door came louder and a person Raimundo assumed was Mei's-

"Grandma!" Mei yelled, as a short but thin woman came in, dragging shopping bags and muttering something about wet cats.

"Why Hello Mei, how are you?" she said as Mei ran and hugged her. "And who is this?" she said with a perk of interest.

"This is Raimundo, he's in homeroom with Me." said Mei, as Raimundo stood up and bowed, Mei's grandmother doing the same.

"Li Young" she said coming back up. "And Mei is single if you are interested." she continued, winking.

"Grandma!" said Mei, turning redder than Kimiko when Omi complained about her hair.

"Well I should probably start back home," said Raimundo, not wanting an awkward, embarrassing moment with the girl he just met. "But, I'm not familiar with the turf, can I get some help?" said Raimundo, used to knowing his way around, therefore, not used to asking for directions.

"I can show you," said Mei, eager to get out of the room and avoid talking about Raimundo with her grandmother.

"So, I see you know martial arts," said Raimundo, trying to make conversation as they walked down Broadway.

"Yeah, the style ran in my family. My ancestors knew it.," answered Mei, turning into an alley.

"Cool." said Raimundo, trying to push out a vision of Chase Young out of his mind.

"So what's your story?" asked Mei, "Mr. Look Sulky at the back of the classroom."

"Well…" He didn't exactly want to start it off with, _well; I came from the Xiaolin temple in China after appearing in a Brazilian circus for half my life. _

"Eh. The usual. Grew up in the country, got sent here." he lied, crossing his fingers.

"Oh. I grew up here in the city. Never known anything else. Someday I want to go to China," she said, coming out of the dark alley in front of Raimundo's building.

"Eh, its overrat- I mean, cool, could I come with?" he said, catching himself.

"You would want to help me?" she said, looking at him.

"Sure. I'd be fun, running around central China." he muttered, trying to forget the temple.

"Well, see you on Monday." she said, walking back into the alley.

"Yeah, thanks for showing me the way." he yelled, opening the door.

Mei walked down the street and looked back on her day. It was normal. Except for the part with the guys chasing her. Weirdly enough, it was the second time it happened. Whatever they were after, it was in that box. And it was obviously wanted. Bad. But what made this day different was Raimundo. Why had she suddenly cared and grabbed his arm, other than the fact that those guys were displeased when you kicked their butt. It was nice to have someone listen for a change though. She didn't exactly have many friends, and she was sure no other guy would want to go to China with her. Raimundo seemed nice, and not the type of guy to let people down. Mei sighed. Maybe Grandma was right for once.

* * *

Hope you liked. Now review please.

Thanks.

GBAGN


	2. She is a great big part of it

**_Hi! heres the second chapter. _**

**_But first, some answers. _**

**_This is actualy my 12th fic, the others I send to my friends and I co-write some that aren't on the site. _**

**_Disclamer- I'm so sorry, but I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. _**

**_-Review!_**

**_GoodbyeandGoodnight_**

* * *

"_Ohh, Kimiko needs to wake up, wake up, wake up, Kimiko needs to wake up- Oops, too late, she's wet!" sang Raimundo, tossing a bucket of ice water on the girl then running. _

_Running f__ast. _

"_Pedrosa!" said Kimiko, running after him like there was a rabid dog behind her. _

_He stopped and shut a glass door to the bathrooms, which Kimiko stopped in front of it and wanted to torch Raimundo, who was looking at her smugly through the two inches of glass they all put in yeterday. _

"_You suck." she said, in a low deathly voice. _

_He smirked and looked back. "I know that very well, Ms Tohomiko." He whirled around and walked away, as Kimiko tried to open the door, but to find it was locked. She cursed under breath. She was going to kill that boy. No matter how cute he was to her. _

* * *

"Omi, no." Clay was holding Omi from knocking on Kimiko's door after she stormed in. 

"But-"

"Char-broiled, Omi."

Omi sighed and walked away shaking his head. He didn't understand Kimiko, but apparently, Clay did.

Kimiko leaned against her pillow, laptop on the floor. She saw Raimundo in her dram, in New York City. Why didn't he turn up? It had been a month since that dream, and she was sure. She was _positive_ Rai was in New York.

Something told her that she had to go there physically.

* * *

"Oh Chase!" sang Wuya, disrupting Chases' peaceful - well, ex-peaceful meditation. 

"What now Wuya." he said, disgruntled and ready to kick her out of there.

"Well, I was just wondering, are we doing anything _evil _soon?" she paused, as he stood up, and walked away, blowing her off completely.

"Well thank you for answering my question." she sniffed, sitting down.

Chase walked into his private library, fingering through books and coming to the one he was looking for.

"Wuya, Wuya, Wuya, do you insist on following me everywhere?" he said, as she revealed herself from behind a bookshelf.

"Well, I was just wonderi-"

"Fine. If you insist on knowing, then I shall tell."

He turned around to face her, holding up a book.

"Tell me, do you know what this is?"

"A tome of legends, yes."

"Do you know the legend of the 12 spirits?"

"Of course."

"That is no legend. And with Raimundo conveniently out of the way, I can trace my bloodline to find a willing helper. Without meddling dragons."

Wuya smirked. Chase was smart.

* * *

"Oi. Survived another week." said Raimundo, as he took off his shoes and put his bag next to Mei's. 

"You're telling me, tha History exam was a killer," she Snorted and grabbed two Colas out of the fridge.

"At least there's the school festival on Saturday," she said, handing Raimundo a cola and sitting next to him on the couch.

"Agreed." he said, chugging half of it.

"Hello kids!" said Li, dropping her things off, "Just a short visit today. I have a meeting with two perspective tenants."

"Ok." said Mei, not caring what was going on the stage upstairs. She was wearing her usual black tank top and silver top, which made her eyes look fiercer, along with the standard jeans.

"Oh and Mei- go down to the deli, we need more leeks and duck."

Mei groaned. She hated the Deli.

"Can I go with?" asked Raimundo, wanting to get to know the streets better.

"Suit yourself. Its dead boring." said Mei.

"Well, go now. I want to cook dinner after my meeting." her grandmother walked out of the apartment as Mei rolled her eyes.

"Let's go Rai." she stood up and slipped on her sandals.

"Rai? What's with calling me Rai?" Raimundo asked, following suit as they walked out the door, feeling a pang of sadness from his nickname.

"Well it's easier to say than Raimundo," pointed out Mei, smirking, and wondering why it bothered him.

"Oh." he shrugged as they turned onto yet another street.

* * *

It was one in the morning and Kimiko was wide-awake. Nobody cared, they were used to it by now, so she slipped out of her room, wearing (for the first time) something plain and simple that would let her blend in. She dyed her hair red and let it down so Raimundo wouldn't recognize her if she did find her. Then she snuck into the vault. 

"Golden Tiger Claws!" she said quietly, bringing the star of Hanabi with her.

* * *

"Well Hello Mei!" the butcher smiled at her as she walked in, followed by Raimundo. 

"Hi Mr. Lawrence." she said, "Can we get leeks and a Duck please?"

"Of course!" He answered, "But it'll take awhile. A walk down the street and back should take you long enough."

"Ok, be back later." said Mei cheerfully, dragging Raimundo out.

The started down the street, walking past art galleries and such. Suddenly Mei stopped.

"Raimundo look! Isn't that painting beautiful?" she gazed at a painting of a familiar landscape; The Temple.

"Oh, Yeah, I guess…" said Raimundo, getting over his shock.

"Come on! Let's go in."

* * *

"How am I supposed to find Raimundo here!" said Kimiko, walking down the street and rounding the corner near the deli he was just in. 

"I'm not leaving until I know he's safe." said Kimiko, making a promise to her self, looking up and spotting him.

"Well, that promise was short lived."

She saw him be pulled into the gallery with Mei, and she ran down. She stopped, however to look at the painting that looked eerily like the Temple.

She should know. She was just there.

* * *

"Excuse me sir," asked Mei, who started a conversation about China as Raimundo looked at random paintings, and he stopped in front of one that reminded him of Rio. 

Moments later, Kimiko walked in, and Raimundo turned around, and then froze.

"Kimiko?" he said in a whisper, No It couldn't, could it?  
Kimiko noticed Raimundo was looking at her, and she looked straight back with a "Yeah, that's me look." she walked back out, obviously signaling for him to come outside.

"Mei, I'll wait outside, I'm kinda cold…"

Mei nodded over her shoulder as she continued her conversation.

"You're too obvious Kim." he said coldly, as she gave him a stare back.

"At least I don't go disappearing off the face of the earth for two months!" she protested, her blue eyes masking the fire Raimundo could see.

"Really? Does anyone else know you're here?" he said, not giving Kimiko a sense of security.

"Well, um," she had no defenses for that one, and her anger grew more.

"Then stop being a hypocrite." he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine!" she said, fists balling up.

"So why did you come?"

"To find you! The Temple needs you, Rai!"

"That's Raimundo Pedrosa to you." he spat, "Kimiko, I don't need the temple."

"Well-"

"And I don't need someone trailing and intruding into my life."

"I didn't trail or intrude! We met in the temple, we fought alongside each other, How could you say that Rai?"

"You followed me here, Kim. That's called trailing and intruding."

"Fine. Maybe I care, huh?"

"And maybe I'm fine where I am. Here in New York with Mei."

"Mei? Who's Mei?"

"My friend who actually cares what I think."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm staying here and never going back."

"What if something happens, huh?"

"Yeah, like what?"

"I don't know, like Wuya takes over!"

"So? I care why? I don't belong there anymore."

"If she captures someone."

"I'm not going back Kim. Not even for you and you'll have to deal with that fact."

"So? I don't need you."

"Then why are you here?"

She paused and looked at her feet. _Then why was she here?_ Raimundo was right in his own moronic way.

"I don't need you Kimiko Tohomiko. Get used to it." he turned back into the store.

"You Suck." she said, before walking away. Raimundo gave her one last look as she walked down the street, taking out the tiger claws and leaving for China.

"Ok, Rai! Let's get back!" said Mei happily, coming down onto the sidewalk. "Is something wrong?" she asked, as they started to walk.

"No, nothing's wrong." he said, shifting his eyesight down.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No."

"Pweese?" she puppy dog pouted, which Raimundo could barely stand. He sighed, Mei was persistent.

"Fine. If you insist." Rai stopped, "There was this girl that I knew, we stopped to talk, and she's mad at me for-" he stopped again, and looked away.

"For what Rai?"

Raimundo stopped to think, something he did rarely.

"For bumping into her rudely. She blew it all out of proportion and she went on a rant. I sort of got angry."

"Oh." Mei smiled. "You calm down quick though."

Rai smirked; Mei was someone he could be around.

They picked up the duck and walked home mostly in silence, Raimundo's mind spinning and Mei worrying.

Li wasn't home when they got there, so Raimundo turned on the TV as Mei sat down next to him.

"Wow, Rai look at the time, shouldn't you be going?" she asked, glancing at her phone.

"I guess…" he said, getting up and walking to the door.

Suddenly, he turned around.

"Hey, are you going with anyone to the carnival?" he said quietly, which was unlike him, but after what happened with Kimiko he didn't feel like himself.

"No, why?"

"We could go together."

Mei smiled, "Sure."

"Well, see you tomorrow." he walked out, backpack on shoulder and shoes on feet, exiting the alley. He sighed once he reached his apartment. Why had Kimiko come for him? He was perfectly fine and happy here with Mei, and he was sure they could take care of Spicer without him. Then his thoughts rested on Mei. Why had Kimiko reacted the way she did? Kimiko and he weren't together, so what was the big deal. Mei and him weren't together either.

Well, they weren't together yet.

* * *

"Good, Good. Wind has severed all ties now." snickered Chase, from the top of a building. "Nothing can stop me now."

* * *

**Keep reveiwing! **

**And don't get too panicked about the Raikim stuff. **


	3. China, Ch wait, China?

_**Hello. s'been awhile, i know, but I have a lot on my plate. **_

_**:P I dont own nothin' 'cept my OC dere. **_

**_and Tikal14 and I are currently filming it. just so you know. _**

* * *

_1 year ago, after all the Wu were captured. _

"_Hit me with your best shot." sniffed Rai, brandishing the blade of the nebula, ready to spring at Kimiko, who was battle ready with the arrow sparrow._

"_You asked for it.," she said, flipping in the air, "ARROW SPARROW!" _

"_BLADE OF THE NEBULA!" Raimundo hit all of the flaming arrows back, which Kimiko caught in her bag. _

"_Fine, if that's how you wanna play…" she grumbled, "WUDAI FIRE INFERNO!" she aimed a stream of white fire towards Raimundo, who dodged at the last moment and lunged at Kimiko with a kick, which she took blocking, but she still hit the ground hard. _

"_Oww…" she got up and rubbed her head. _

"_You ok?" asked Raimundo, offering a hand. _

"_Yeah, I'll be ok." she stood up and put the wu away, "I just need to rest a bit." _

_Raimundo looked at her with a concerned expression, "Are you sure?" The two dragons walked to their rooms. _

"_Yeah, as long as I stay away from my computer, books, phone, Omi, and anything that makes noise, I'll be fine. It's probably a concussion so I should take a nap and some Advil, not to mention-" _

_Kimiko got cut off by Raimundo, who pulled her towards him and kissed her, which took Kimiko by surprise, but after awhile, she got used to it. _

"_There." Raimundo grinned as they separated, "all better." _

_Kimiko shook her head, smiling. "Just a little, Dr. Raimundo Pedrosa, don't think you're a painkiller." she joked, opening her door. _

"_It may or may not get to my head." he smirked, leaving he aching dragon of fire to her own world. Her own very, very happy world. _

* * *

1 year, 2 months, 1 week, 3days, and 5 hours later. 

Kimiko wished she could feel happy again, but all she could feel was anger and sadness. All of it was toward Raimundo, anger at his decisions and sadness that he didn't need her. Nobody thought it was possible, but yes, two weeks ago Raimundo had said with no possible emotion in his voice that he didn't need the temple. And that he didn't need Kimiko. She walked out the door. Maybe she should tell someone, or some dragon.

Dojo came slithering down the hall, full from Clay's steak that he had just eaten, hoping not to get caught, but of course…

"Dojo!" Kimiko caught sight of the poor dragon, which froze and slowly looked over at her.

"IdidntdoititwasOmiand-"

"Can I talk to you?"

He breathed a sigh of relief; this wasn't about the steak.

"Whaddia need, Kimiko?" he asked, slithering into his hammock.

"Well, I have a confession to make. I know where Rai is."

Dojo's eyes grew wide as saucers, "Exqueeze?"

"He's in New York city. Two weeks ago, I used the claws to find him, and I met him in a random art gallery. He wasn't exactly happy to see me."

"So, is he…?" Dojo let Kimiko finish the question.

"No, he's staying there." Kimiko closed her eyes, still trying to swallow the concept.

Suddenly, they snapped open.

"And if you tell a _soul_-"

"You will rip out my poor little dragon guts and stuff them down my throat as you sick one of the temple monkeys on me."

Kimiko smiled, "I'm glad we understand each other." She got up and left a terrified little Dojo cowering in his hammock. Kimiko can be scary.

* * *

"Ok. We leave JFK for LAX tomorrow at 5:30… so I'll swing by your place at 3:30." 

Said Mei, over the phone.

"Ok!" yawned Raimundo, looking at the clock. "Mei, it's awesome that were going to china tomorrow but can we _please go to sleep?_"

"Ok, ok. See you in a couple hours!" Mei hung up.

Rai hung up his phone, sighing and looking at the single suitcase. He was going back to the temple. With Mei.

What was he going to tell Kimiko? That he and Mei were trying to find Mei's long lost family village? It was the truth but he knew Kimiko wouldn't buy it. The two agreed to meet a monk, (which Raimundo assumed would be an elder, luckily,) and then stay a night in a village before dropping their things off at the temple and setting off for the day.

24 hours later…

"So, you live in this village?" asked Mei, as the hotel owner showed them their room. The man nodded, and walked out; informing them that dinner was in an hour.

"Ok, so tomorrow were setting out for the Xiaolin temple and then head up into the mountains," she said happily

"Isn't there another village we could spend the night in?" asked Raimundo, looking at Mei pleadingly.

"Aww, come on Rai! The monk's lifestyle must be so interesting!"

"It's not all it's cracked up to b- I mean, but we don't want to intrude!"

Mei rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to go take a shower." she walked into the bathroom.

"Fine." Said Raimundo, "I'm taking a walk."

"Whateves!" yelled Mei, as the shower turned on.

Raimundo decided. To the temple he goes.

He put his new black sweatshirt hood up and started out on the familiar path. Hopefully Clay was on guard, eating a sandwich.

He peeked out from behind a tree. Great, Clay was asleep. Now all he had to do was get to master Fungs "office"

He snick past every guard, every monk and even Dojo. He knocked on the door, which probably wasn't even a good idea, but what the heck, this was important.

"Come in." said the usual kind voice of Master Fung, as Raimundo took down his hood as he walked in.

"Raimundo?" asked Master Fung, standing up.

"Master Fung." said Raimundo, bowing.

"What brings you to the temple, a little dragon told me you wouldn't come back." he raised his eyebrows in interest.

"It's my friend. She doesn't know I'm a Xiaolin dragon and I don't want her to know. She wanted to come to China to find her family, and wanted to stop here."

Master Fung sat down again, "So what do you wish us to do?"

Raimundo looked down, "To not know me."

It was quiet for a second, before Master Fung nodded.

"Raimundo, I respect your wishes, and even though your rash behavior a few months ago, I will tell the young dragons differently, and you may continue with your separate life." he stood up again, and bowed. "I shall see you tomorrow, Mr. Pedrosa."

"The same to you, Master Fung." Raimundo answered the bow and walked out.

At least the initial greetings were taken care of. But what about Kimiko?

"Hi Rai!" said Mei, as he walked in, "Have a nice walk?"

"It was, ok…" said Raimundo, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh well that's nice!" she said, "Dinner is about to be served, so let's go down." she smiled, shutting off the TV. "There's nothing on TV anyway."

They walked downstairs as panic ensued.

"TIGER! TIGER!!" frantic yells came from outside as people came thundering in.

Raimundo looked out the window and knew instantly what was wrong.

Chase Young.

"Mei, I'm sorry but I have to go," he said quickly, pulling his hood so it covered his eyes and went out into the street.

"Rai what-" Mei got cut off as she got swept up in the crowd rushing inside.

"Hey there lil' pussycat. Remember me?" he smirked, as the cat stopped and morphed into a knight.

"WUDAI WIND GUST!" a silver wind cut through the air as the wind knocked down the knight, then Raimundo kicked it around a little. He picked the warrior up at the neck.

"Why are you here?" he growled, not feeling merciful.

"Because he can be." snickered the taunting cackle of Wuya, "And it's nice to see my favorite pawn visit." she added, appearing in front of him.

"Go away you ugly hag." he said, as the warrior disappeared and his attention focused on her.

"Ah, Ah, Ah! I wouldn't say that! You're Wu less and comrade less." she snickered, "But I'll have my fun later." she disappeared as Raimundo went into the hotel, where life was back to normal. He pulled his hood down and sat next to Mei.

"In order, Yes, no and bathroom."

She smirked, "You know me too well."

That night, Mei was fast asleep, as she snored like a tanker truck going down I-95. Raimundo couldn't sleep, not just because of her snoring, but the though of Kimiko made him squirm. He remembered the day when he kissed her, that random, spur of the moment kiss, and for that time that they were together, he felt happy. But now, he felt that way about Mei. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. Did he have to face it?

* * *

Kimiko sat in her room, watching videos on youtube. She wasn't hungry, so she had skipped out on dinner and ended up here. She stretched and watched as a girl called Tikal4 and her friend waterham did "Congressback" 

"They got an A on that project?" she laughed, as she clicked to her e-mail.

"Kiiiiimmiiikkkoooooo" the whiny voice of a certain mini-monk waved its way through her door. Kimiko groaned. Omi.

"What now Omi?"

The small monk poked his head through the door.

"Oh, Kimiko, Master Fung would like to speak to us. So get of your orange computer and come." He grinned widely.

"Fine. But Omi, it's an _Apple_ computer, not Orange."

"Oh do not be the opposite of a dumb donkey!"

"Omi!"

Omi had just recently learned when he had crossed the line, and he exited out the door with Kimiko following.

Master Fung was sitting in the meditation hall, where Omi, Kimiko, and Clay sat down.

"There are a few things I need to tell you three."

He stood up as Dojo slithered over. "All of them are equally important, but one presses time."

Omi grew impatient, "What?"

"We are having two visitors tomorrow. One wishes to seek her family in the surrounding villages, so they will be staying in the extra room."

"Okay, so how exactly is this important?" said Kimiko, starting to fall asleep.

"Her friend decided to come along, and this person may be of interest."

"Just tell them, Fung. The reaction will be the same.," said Dojo miserably, only imagining what will happen.

"Well who is it?" asked Clay.

"Raimundo."

The three monks gasped in shock. Omi was speechless (Probably for the first time of his life) Clay nearly choked on his sandwich, and Kimiko, well, she-

"Raimundo?" she shrieked, standing up. Master Fung winced.

"Yes. Raimundo. And he requests that his friend does not find out that he once lived here."

"Why should we do that? She should know that he was once a betraying loner!" screamed Kimiko.

"Because that is a monk's honor.," said Omi quietly.

Kimiko fumed. Just as life was getting somewhat normal, he had to show up. She stood up and walked out.

"She took it better than I thought.," said Dojo, following her.

* * *

"Rai" Mei sang, "wake up!" 

"Idonwanna…" Rai said groggily, face in his pillow.

"Oh for the love of…"

Rai felt a pillow hit him and he finally woke up.

"Ok, ok what?"

"Today's the day!"

"We're going to find treasure?"

"No smartass. We're going to the temple!"

Rai fell back on his pillow. Right. That.

"Oh. Peachy."

"Don't make me come over there!"

"Yeah, what're you going to do?"

-WHACK- another pillow hit his head.

"Ah."

"Exactly. Now get the hell up."

Rai met Mei downstairs where she was checking out.

"Right. Now we meet our guide." The two walked out as Raimundo did a double take.

_Omi? What the heck? _

"Hello! I am your guide up to the temple.," he said squeakily, waving.

Mei's eye twitched, "Um, okay. Coming Rai?" _Are they all like this? _

Raimundo suppressed a shudder. "Yeah." _Not Omi!_

They entered the Temple where Master Fung was standing along with the two dragons and Dojo, who was sleeping on Clay's hat, doing his best to look like a gecko.

"Ah, welcome young travelers, I see you have survived the hike here.," said Master Fung, smiling. Kimiko was shooting daggers at Raimundo, Clay was half-asleep, and Omi resembled a hyperactive monkey, still full of energy.

"Um, yes, thank you.," said Mei, bowing. Raimundo followed suit.

"I am Master Fung, and these are my apprentices, Kimiko-,"

Kimiko shot daggers but bowed anyway,

"Clay,"

Clay tipped his hat.

"And you have met Omi."

"Hello you are moooost welcome here!" Omi bowed for the one hundredth time today.

"I'm Mei Young, and this is Raimundo Pedrosa.," said Mei cheerfully, oblivious to Kimiko's suspicious stares.

"Well, Kimiko, will you please show Mei and Raimundo to their rooms, please?"

Kimiko donned a fake smile and waved them towards the dormitories.

"Ok, Here's your room." she said, waving to Mei's room.

"And Raimundo's is next door." she finished, trying to mask the disgust in her voice.

"You could be a little nicer.," muttered Rai as he went into his room, making sure Mei didn't hear.

"And you could be a little better with your acting, Rai." she quietly snapped back, before walking away. Raimundo sighed. Why him?

* * *

Chase Young grinned. So the girl had come to china. That only meant one thing- tonight was the night.

* * *

Mei sighed. This place was beautiful, especially the rock garden and the Koi pond that was in it. 

"Mei?" Raimundo's voice rang out.

"I'm over here Rai."

He walked over and took a seat next to her on the bench.

"So."

"Hn?"

"How do you like it here, Mei?"

"It's beautiful." she sighed, "too beautiful for words."

"Like you." said Raimundo, sitting a little closer. Mei blushed, "Rai…"

"I mean it." he smiled. Mei grinned,

"Really?"

Raimundo nodded.

"Rai, you were the first person to speak to me like I was normal, like an equal and really my first friend. And now I-,"

Raimundo cut off Mei by kissing her. It seemed like an eternity before they finally pulled apart.

"I get your point.," said Raimundo, getting up.

Mei gave a relieved smile as he walked away. This day was perfect. Except for that hyperactive monk. He was kinda weird.

Kimiko was watching from behind a tree as tears came to her eyes. She felt like she had been run over by Clay's cows and then beaten by Jack Spicer. He was the only one she had ever liked. No, not liked. Loved.

* * *

**OoOoOh. What could Chase young want with Mei? **

**What will happen with Kimiko and raimundo? **

**Why is Dojo eating my hat? **

**Tune in next time. AND REVEIW!!!!**

**(this joke refers to Mel fisher's discovery of treasure off of Key West USA, fo every day they went out he would say, "Today's the day")**


	4. Complications

**I had inspiration from all your reveiws last night. **

**I hope the beginning of this chapter explains why Dojo was eating my hat. **

**I down own XS, But I do own mei. **

**Mei- No you dont! I own myself, thank you very much!**

**Me- I own your Idea!**

**Mei- She's got me there...**

**Go read and Review!**

* * *

"_Um…." _

"_Well hurry up there lil' miss. I'm starvin'!" _

"_Yes. Women are supposed to be adept at cooking!" _

_-BANG- _

_Raimundo walked in on the mess on the first day of temple life. Kimiko was covered in black soot, and there was some shriveled material in the pan. Omi and Clay were also covered in the stuff, looking spooked. _

"_Whoa. What happened in here?" he said looking around. _

"_Breakfast." said Omi and Clay unanimously. _

"_Which was…?" _

"_Bacon and eggs." answered Kimiko sheepishly. _

"_Ah." Rai stepped over to the stovetop and started to cook as Omi, Clay, and Kimiko looked in amazement. The slacker could cook. _

"_Eat." he said, taking his portion from the pan. _

"_W-where'd you learn to cook like that?" Kimiko asked. _

"_Two words- Brazilian Circus." he looked over at Kimiko, "Where'd you learn how to explode things like that?" _

"_Home Ec." she muttered, eating her egg in silence. _

* * *

Raimundo woke up in his room. The temple room. He flipped to his back and registered where he was and why before he got up and got dressed. 

"Morning, Mei." he said sliding open her door, but not seeing Mei. Breakfast.

He wandered over to the kitchen where-

-BANG-

"Oops, Heh, sorry Clay." said Kimiko sheepishly, as the room was covered in soot.

Déjà vu.

"Um, what just happened in here?" Raimundo asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Breakfast." said Mei, who had wisely shielded herself with her plate, as did Omi. (Clay was too big.)

"You want me to cook?" said Raimundo, as Clay and Omi perked up.

"You cook?" asked Mei.

"Yes! - I mean, Yes, let us give him a chance!" Omi blurted, "Please" he muttered after, under his breath.

Raimundo rolled his eyes. Home sweet home.

* * *

"Now. Omi will come with you up the mountain," said Master Fung as Mei nodded and Raimundo groaned internally. Mei and Omi walked out the door as Master Fung held Raimundo back. 

"Raimundo, I have the utmost trust in you, so I will warn you instead of Omi. Chase Young has been quiet. Too quiet for any good to become of it. I have let Omi take the Orb of Tornami and the Shimo staff. If he ever should need them. Take the blade of the nebula and the sword of the storm. Only use them _if absolutely necessary_."

Raimundo nodded as he received the two Wu and put them in his backpack.

"Good luck. I will see you tonight."

Raimundo walked out the door where Mei was getting her ear talked off by Omi.

"Let's go." They set off on a trail that led to the mountain.

"How far is it to the village?" asked Mei, who was behind Omi.

"Halfway up the wonderful mountain!"

Mei sweatdropped. So perky.

* * *

It was a good hour before they reached a village where they took a rest. 

"Granma said that the Village was Yu-mi. Where is that?" asked Mei as Omi got up.

"It is just over the top of the mountain."

"_Whaaaaat?" _Said Raimundo, eyes bugging.

"We will rest at the top and then go down."

* * *

Mei and Raimundo followed sluggishly behind Omi. They were walking for about 2 hours and the path turned rocky on the side of a cliff overlooking a river, which seemed miles down. There was a slight breeze moving the ginkgo trees on the cliffs. 

"Hey, were almost there!" said Mei, seeing a large flat service that seemed to be the top.

"What a relief!" said Raimundo, flopping down on the rock, but then sitting up once more.

_This place…This is where I---_

_2 years ago_

"_Serpent's tail!"_

"_Reversing mirror!" _

_There was a green light as the world turned dark and cold. _

"_So good to be flesh…." _

Wuya's voice burned in his mind, as Mei came over.

"Rai, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'll be ok… just tired…"

Suddenly the voice became real.

"Now, Now, what do we have here?" asked Wuya, appearing at the other end of the mountain, "Returning to the scene of the crime?"

"Go away Wuya, we do not need your evil antics!" said Omi, stepping in front of the two "Tourists"

"Ha, as sweet as always, Omi, but I'm not here for you. I'm here for, _her_."

She smiled at Mei.

"Wh-Why me?" stuttered Mei, standing up and stepping back as Raimundo got up.

"It beats me…Chase never tells me _anything_." She looked at Raimundo, "Oho, now I can kill two birds with one stone…"

"Dream on you ugly hag wit-I mean, what?"

Suddenly, a couple cats appeared and behind them, Chase appeared.

"Omi…" muttered Raimundo, "Wu."

Omi shifted over to Chase.

"Chase Young! What are you doing here?"

Mei's eyes widened, _Young._

"Wuya hasn't told you?" he glanced at the shrugging Wuya, "I shall have to deal with her later."

"Now hand us the girl or expect a fight."

Raimundo looked at Mei, who was ready to fight, by the looks of her stance. He also knew Omi was waiting for his signal, no matter how far he went from the temple, he guessed it was monks honor to still obey the leader.

"You ain't getting my girl." Raimundo growled, taking out the blade of the nebula.

Omi took this as the signal to push the cats off the mountain. Three tigers were taken out faster than you can say Xiaolin showdown.

"So your choice is fight. Typical." Chase opened his eyes as he lunged for Mei who got out of the way and somehow ended up fighting with Wuya, and was winning.

"Ugh. Young's and their martial arts." she snarled. Omi and Raimundo had their hands full with Chase, who finally flipped back, but not before cutting Raimundo's arm.

"Fine. Expect more later." he and Wuya disappeared, as Omi quickly hid Raimundo's Wu.

"Rai!" screeched Mei, running over to Raimundo, who was clutching his arm and cursing. A lot.

"I've had worse, I'll be fine," he said, plastering on a grin.

"Omi, do you have any water?" she asked, as Omi was hopelessly stuffing the Wu into Raimundo's bag.

Omi handed her a water bottle as she cleaned out the long, shallow cut.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, taking off her bandanna.

"No, it's absolutely fine with the blood coming out of It.," said Raimundo sarcastically.

Mei started to wrap the bandanna around the cut, but stopped when it practically healed itself, leaving only a scar.

"Um, do your cuts always do that?" she said, inching away.

"No but-,"

"That might not have been an ordinary cut," said Omi, walking up, "We should get back to the temple."

* * *

Four hours later, Raimundo was sitting disgruntled in the medical house with his arm patched up. 

"I feel fine!" he complained, well out of earshot of Mei who would reprimand him for whining, even though he, well lived there once.

"That may be what Chase wanted you to feel." said Omi, in his lecture mode.

"He was after Mei not me! Hurting me was bonus points."

"I don't know partner, Chase Young is a smart varmint." said Clay, whittling.

"Whatever." Raimundo sat back and sulked as Mei and Kimiko walked in.

"Master Fung says you can go." said Kimiko irritably, as Mei walked to him and helped him up.

"Fine. I'll be in my room," he said walking out.

"Rai-," Mei started,

"And Mei, Master Fung wants Omi and you in his office." said Kimiko, grinning to herself. Once more, Omi led Mei out, talking her ear off the whole way.

* * *

"Now, what happened." asked Master Fung, sitting behind his desk. 

"Well, Rai collapsed on the ground from exhaustion, I mean, we were all tired when we got to the top, and then this really ugly woman, and I mean really ugly, came up and started to talk about crimes and this guy named Chase Young and well, then there were cats and this guy who was really creepy but he said he needed me the-," started Mei, who got cut off by Omi.

"We started to fight after Chase lunged at Mei, and Raimundo fought like a brave tiger, and Mei took Wuya out, but before Chase disappeared he cut Raimundo." It seemed like Omi never stopped to breathe when he talked.

Master Fung closed his eyes.

"So it would seem Chase Young is after you. Ah, yes, theories, theories. However, most importantly you must be guarded. I shall include you in Training, and please," he looked at Mei, "Drag along Raimundo."

Mei walked down the Dorm halls to Raimundo's room, but to find he wasn't there. Mei sighed and shut his door before walking into her own room and opening her laptop.

"You like him don't you.," said Kimiko, leaning against the doorframe.

"Raimundo? Yeah." Mei looked down embarrassed. "Really, he was the first one to ever talk to me like I wasn't a freak."

Kimiko raised her eyebrow, "really? How long have you known him?"

Mei shrugged, "Two months."

"So do you really know him?"

"Yeah, he grew up in central New York, moved to the city with his Aunt."

"Mhm. Yeah. And FYI, he's at the Koi pond."

Kimiko walked away, leaving Mei confused. Mei shut her laptop and went outside to the Koi pond and as promised, Raimundo was sitting on the rock.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked Mei.

"I'll be fine. How about you?" Raimundo looked at Mei.

"Couple of bruises."

"Hn." Raimundo looked back at the pond.

"Stop beating yourself up. You couldn't have known what was going to happen."

"You could've gotten hurt. That makes a difference."

"Rai…" Mei was now seated next to him.

"What?"

"Thank you."

Raimundo smiled as Mei snuggled up to him.

* * *

"I knew he would come with her. I just knew it." steamed Wuya, "She has protection. As soon as she knows-," 

"She will Wuya. We will just play with her. She is only a pawn. However, I do think we need two at one point." Chase sat looking at the book.

"We will open the first portal by the end of the week." he looked up at Wuya,

"Stop reading over my shoulder."

* * *

Raimundo was on his way back from the bathroom. It was late and mostly everyone was asleep. 

"So. You came back." He turned around to see Kimiko.

"Yeah. With Mei."

"That means you have to go back."

"Um, Yeah." Raimundo could tell two things. One, she was avoiding something. Two, she was _pissed_. He turned around to continue the walk back.

"Do you truly like her? Or are you just playing her?"

Raimundo whirled around, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he yelled.

"You know exactly what it means, Pedrosa." said Kimiko coolly, stepping up closer.

"I'm sorry, are you jealous? You are the one who broke off our relationship." Raimundo snapped back.

"What? Only because you were a jackass!"

"Oh, yeah right! Not covering your chores is so horrible!"

"It wasn't about that!"

"Yeah, well, just leave it alone. I can let go!"

"Are you saying I have psychological issues?"

"Oh, you've finally caught on."

There was a cold silence before Raimundo turned around.

"Just leave me alone, Kimiko."

Kimiko was left steaming in the middle of the courtyard.

Raimundo lay down on his bed. Kimiko had it all wrong. All wrong. She had broken up with him, not the reverse. Mei was with him. No more question. Suddenly, person in question knocked on his door.

"Yeah."

Mei slipped in.

"Are you ok? I just heard you come in."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, I've heard that."

"Don't worry, I'm ok!"

Mei put her hands up. "Ok, Ok! Night."

"Night Mei."

She pecked him on the lips and went back to her room.

He flopped on his bed and closed the door with his foot. His arm had started to ache, but if he told one person they would probably freak and blow it all out of proportion. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, not noticing the scar turning black.

* * *

Dun dun dun... 

Why is Raimundos' scar weird,

What exactly happened between him and kimiko?

Why is Omi not breathing in-between sentences?

Find out next time on Going back For kim!

(Reveiw or else Dojo will eat your hats for breakfast!)

GBAGN


	5. I never knew you

Hello... Sorry for the long wait, but I was fousing on my studies. (1 point off the honor roll, dammit!)

Eh. Here ya go!

GBAGN

(I don't own XS, but I do own Mei.)

Mei-I HEARD THAT!

GBAGN- hey, we discussed this.

Mei- :Runs off and fumes in a corner.:

* * *

"_You want some help?" asked Raimundo, offering Kimiko a hand. _

"_I-Don't-Need-Your-Help!" said Kimiko, getting back up on her heels and heading for the last stair in a pink and gold Kimono. _

_Rai followed after, with Omi and Clay. _

"_I shall double our bet! Again!" said Omi, Clay nodding._

"_I still think she can do It.," said Raimundo, walking a little faster to catch up with Kimiko. _

* * *

Chase stood on a mountain overlooking a small town in the US, moon shining on his face and reflecting off the rock cliff behind him. In his hands was a small amulet, the color of blood on a silver chain. Holding it up to the rock face, a spot on it turned red, a giant black and red stone bird emerging, forming in the shape of a raven and eagle crossover. He smirked.

"Soraubii, the wind demon of the sky. So nice to see you again."

Soraubii looked down on Chase, then to the amulet.

"Chase Young. 2000 years ago, you were fighting to put me into this rock face. Why the change of sides?" the slightly warped low female voice emitted from the raven, as it ruffled its feathers in freedom.

"I found my priorities elsewhere." answered Chase slightly annoyed, "and I would like a small amount of help taking over the world."

Soraubii chuckled. "Chase, Chase. You know that you can only free me with one amulet, and you need two for the other eleven. I can only find the other demons."

He smiled, "but Soraubii, you can find something else, correct?"

The giant bird paused.

"The mark of the dark sky, perchance?" continued, grinning at the bird's amazement of his knowledge.

"Very well then, Chase Young."

Soraubii was then sucked into the amulet, and Chase disappeared.

The only remainder of their emergence was a small golden mark on the rock.

Raimundo was once again face-first snoring into his pillow. Everyone else was up at breakfast, and Mei was bringing him some (Halfway burnt) toast.

"Rai…" said Mei, opening the door, Raimundo replying by snoring.

Mei sighed. Still asleep.

"Raimundo…."

"Miff ff uf off oo."

"Come again?"

"I'm going to roll over on you."

"Is that a threat or a comment?"

Rai sighed and sat up.

"Toast?"

"Only if you come to training with me."

"Why are you so interested in some dumb training routines?"

"I don't know… I find them interesting."

"If you really knew what went on here- as in, if we weren't tourists, they would probably act differently, y'know."

"What, you don't like it here?"

"Well…it has its own bad feelings…"

"Rai! I'm starting to think you didn't want to come."

"If I didn't want to come I wouldn't be here, even though your grandmother kind of forced me…"

"Are you insulting my grandmoth-?"

"No! I would never-,"

"Good. Now here's your toast."

Raimundo snatched the toast out of her hand and stuffed it in his mouth. Mei patted him on the head.

"You have ten minutes."

Sure enough, ten minutes later Mei and Raimundo were watching speed training. Mei was up next, purely for fun. Raimundo gladly declined.

"Alrighty there lil' Missy, ready, set, Go!" Clay pressed the stopwatch down and off went Mei, speeding through the spikes, mud, and alligators. When she got to the fire, she went through it and landed in the water, momentarily slowing her down. By the time she got to the end, everyone was thoroughly blown away.

"Fifteen Seconds and four milliseconds." said Clay, jaw dropped. "That was faster than a jackrabbit on a hot skillet in August."

"Um, thank you?" said Mei, as she walked over to the others.

At that very moment, Dojo started to twitch, which was not normal considering they had found all the wu.

"Dojo…you ok?" asked Kimiko, figuring that Mei was going to find out that Dojo was more than just a gecko sooner or later.

"W-w-what does it l-look like to you?" sad Dojo, now on the ground bouncing.

"That is no ordinary gecko…," said Mei, raising her eyebrow.

"T-that's It.," said Dojo, who then morphed into his forty foot self.

"_**I AM NO GECKO!" **_

Mei shrunk down at the sight of Dojo's new appearance.

"G-got it!"

Raimundo chuckled. Happened to him too. This was Karma from Mei's argument earlier.

Dojo shrunk down once more, and started twitching again.

"Ok, moving on kiddies, we got a giant dose of dark magic headin' our way."

"Ah."

"So what do we do?" asked Clay.

"I'm not quite sure on this one. But guarding the- _treasure vault_- would be a wonderful Idea." twitched Dojo, catching himself.

Suddenly, a shadow was cast over the temple in the shape of a giant bird.

Dojo's eyes grew large as saucers.

"But-wait…Oh dear." he turned around and started to slither away, "Run FOR _YOUR_ _**LIVES!"**_

"Dojo!" yelled Kimiko, running after the panicked dragon.

"That's…one massive bird dropping," whispered Raimundo, taking cover with everyone as the raven landed.

"That's no ordinary bird. That's Soraubii, the demon of the dark sky. Dashi and Chase put away those twelve demons, but I suppose Chase managed to get her out again."

"This vacation gets weirder by the day," muttered Mei.

Suddenly, a hundred engine noises made their way towards the temple.

"No way! Chase Young? Popular day to steal shen-gong-wu, huh?" said the screechy voice of none other than…Jack Spicer. (A/N so predictable….)

Chase shuddered internally.

"Spicer. Go away."

Jack hovered in midair.

"But-,"

"Before I am forced to break your shoulder bone again. Even though that was extremely pleasurable for me to see you writhing in pain, I am sure you would not want to happen again."

Jack screamed like a little girl and sped away along with his Jackbots.

"Never mind. It get's weirder by the _second_." she added, as Chase jumped off the giant raven.

"Now Xiaolin Dragons, I am going to ask you nicely. Hand over the girl, and I won't destroy half of Europe."

"Why do you want her?" yelled Raimundo, ready to beat the pulp out of him if it weren't for the fact that his arm was slightly throbbing.

"Must I explain everything I do?" sighed Chase.

"In this case it would be the dog's woof," said Omi.

"Cats meow." corrected Kimiko, "and that made no sense, Omi"

"Oh shut your mouth!"

"I give up."

Chase cleared his throat.

"Well, to put it in a short, simple, and plain manner…I would like to meet my great niece 20 times removed."

The Dragons jaws dropped. Mei's eyebrow was raised, and Dojo passed out from shock.

"But…How is that possible…" stuttered Mei, standing up.

"Well, I found you originally. The rest, as they say, was history. And if you come with me, I can reunite you with the rest of our family." Chase jumped back onto Soraubii.

"Chase Young! You will not get away with this sly trick!" said Omi, standing up and pointing.

"You're not touching Mei!" added Raimundo.

"Rai! Can't I make my own decisions?" argued Mei.

"Do you honestly trust this guy?"

"Yes, I do. He's family."

"How do you even know?"

"I can just tell!"

"Mei, please, this guy, he's bad-,"

"How would you know? You don't even know him!"

(Dojo coughed something along the lines of "You would be surprised.")

"You know me!"

"Rai, that's true. I do know you. To an extent. How do I really know anything about you? For all I know you could have lived here!"

Raimundo grabbed Mei's arm, as Mei looked away.

"Please, Mei."

"Rai. I came here to find my family. Not just to spend time with you and some monks. If I don't come back by Monday, I'm sure that giant gecko can find me."

"I thought you said they were interesting."

"Yeah, but this is what I came here for."

"To join the Heylin si- I mean, to run off with some random guy who, If you've forgotten, kinda cut two inches deep into my arm!"

"It healed itself!"

"That was a freak incident, Mei, This guy is bad news!"

Mei turned around and pulled Raimundo's arm away.

"You don't know me."

She walked over to Chase who helped her on Soraubii.

"A wise choice, Mei." noted Chase, as Soraubii spread her wings and flew out of sight.

"You're right Mei. I don't." he yelled, as the bird took flight.

"Nice going Raimundo." said Kimiko, standing up, "Your girlfriend was a dirty traitor."

"Well how could I know?" started Raimundo, meeting her at eye level.

"You could've stayed somewhere else! Not just letting Chase Young waltz in here!"

"Well sorry! Not like I asked to come!"

"Yeah right. You could've made up an excuse!"

"If you didn't notice, I couldn't have. She was my Girlfri-"

"Don't you dare start that Raimundo!"

"Oh, what, do you need help with your mental issues?"

"I got over you months ago."

"Then why did you come find me?"

"Because we needed you."

"I don't need you." snapped Raimundo, as a breeze started to lazily make it's way through the temple.

"What you need right now is help with your eyesight. Because you're blind."

Kimiko stormed off to her room, leaving Raimundo alone in the courtyard, and Clay, Omi and Dojo hiding behind a wall.

* * *

Woot woot!

Another chapter down….

We're getting close to the insanely dramatic part, people!

I know, it's not my best writing, and it had a lot of comedy in it, but the next chapter will be better.

Heh…..Review…Dojo's still hungry for hats…and he's moving onto socks.

PREVIEW!

"_Welcome Mei, to my home." the doors swung open as Mei followed Chase in, cats joining the group. _

"_It's beautiful…," she gasped, as they walked up a flight of stairs into a main hall. _

"_And this, is the scroll of the descendants." He continued, walking up to a podium in the middle of the hall where light flowed in. _

"_Everyone with the Young family's power is in this scroll, and that includes you."_

_She looked down at her small face, which was delicately painted onto the paper. _

"_Wow…" _

_Chase smirked. _

"_But there are descendants of our enemies as well, ones that stand in our way."_

"_Who?"_

"_The four elemental Xiaolin dragons." _


End file.
